marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Black Dahlia * * * * Paul Greengrass * * * * * * * * Led Zeppelin * Queen Elizabeth II * Queen's Guard * Flash Thompson's mother * ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********* ******** ********* ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ********* ***** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* **** **** ***** **** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******* *** Unknown Location in Space ** ** Items: * ** ** ** ** * * * * ** * * * and * * * * * and ** * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = 2024, Morocco. Nick Fury and Maria Hill investigate reports of an unusual "tornado". Their search leads them to a destroyed area, where the sand comes alive and manifests in a humanoid shape called the Sandman. Being ill-equipped to combat it, Fury and Hill take cover as a mysterious man in a cape and spherical helmet arrives. He tells them that they don't want any part of this, shooting green energy towards the creature. At Midtown High, a memorial presentation for the deceased Avengers Iron Man, Black Widow, Vision and Captain America plays over the student news report. Student anchor, Betty Brant discusses "the Blip", which is when everyone who was erased in 2018 was restored in 2023. Anyone who died return to the exact place they perished, exactly the same as the were when they vanished; thus they are five years younger than everyone else. Her co-anchor expresses annoyance at his little brother being older than him now. Betty also notes that Midtown is forcing those who returned to retake their respective school years from scratch (despite the fact they had completed midterms by the time of the Snap). In the meantime, Peter Parker has resumed his heroics as Spider-Man, making use of the Iron Spider suit given to him by his late mentor to more efficiently fight crime. He arrives at a fundraiser hosted by his aunt May as a celebrity guest; they are raising money for those who were left homeless as a result of the Snap and Blip (since other people had moved into their former homes in the five years and gotten rid of their possessions.) Taking a break backstage, Peter and May are surprised by Happy, who has brought a large check from Stark Industries for donation. Peter notices Happy and May awkwardly flirting with each other before she returns to the fundraiser. Happy stops Peter, telling him that Fury will be calling him for a mission; at that moment, said call does arrive. However, Peter ignores the call, as he is more focused on his upcoming trip to Europe with his fellow classmates. Despite his attempts to leave his Spider-Man suits behind, May (thinking he forgot) packs it into his suitcase, unaware that Peter's identity could be revealed if Spider-man kept showing up where he was. Despite Ned's insistence that they tour Europe as bachelors, Peter firmly tells him that he intends to tell MJ how he feels at the Eiffel Tower while giving him a black dahlia necklace (as she's a fan of the black dahlia murder). The group's first trip takes them to Venice, where they learn to their annoyance that their chaperone had failed to do proper research for the trip; they're stuck in a shabby motel. While out exploring the city, Peter buys the necklace for his confession; however, he notices the water acting strangely before it takes humanoid shape as Hydro-Man. Using a cirque mask to disguise himself, Peter uses his webshooters to try blocking the water creature, until the mysterious man arrives via flight; he asks Peter to assist by keeping the buildings from falling apart while he destroys the water creature. During the chaos, Ned saves Betty from debris, sparking a romance between them. At the hotel, the news plays footage of the stranger's fight with the water creature. Not understanding the language on the screen, the students name the stranger "Mysterio". Peter and Ned get ready for bed, only for Ned to get traqued by Fury, who is annoyed at Spider-Man ghosting him; he activates a holographic projection of the information he has about the attack, but there is a knock on the door. Turning off the display and hiding behind the door, Fury waits for Peter to send away Betty, who was looking for Ned but leaves after seeing him asleep. Fury attempts explaining again, but their conversation is humorously interrupted again by MJ and their dimwit teacher, all of whom Peter hastily gets rid of. Vexed, Fury tells Peter to get dressed (in his Spider-Man suit) and come with him or he will kill the next person who comes in. Taking a boat to an underground tunnel, where Fury and his team have set up base, Peter meets "Mysterio"; Fury reveals Mysterio's true name is Beck. Beck explains that he comes from another earth and that these creatures are called "Elementals"; there's one for each of the four basic elements. The only one left is the Molten Man the Elemental of fire, who is projected to appear in Prague. Spider-Man tells Fury that he just wants to enjoy his trip, suggesting they find another of the heroes to help them; he also cannot be seen in public outside New York as it will allow others to figure out his identity. Fury relents, allowing Peter to leave; however, he gifts him with a set of glasses that Stark left behind for his successor. Peter wakes the next day, hearing that his trip's travel company has upgraded them to a bus to take them to Prague. Recognizing the driver as one of Fury's agents, Peter clues Ned in on the fact their trip has been hijacked. They make a stop at rest stop, with Peter being directed to a bathroom. A woman is waiting, with a stealth outfit Fury has provided to hide Spider-Man's identity. Despite Peter's wish to simply take the outfit, the woman insists he try it on so she can make adjustments. However, student Brad Davis walks in on them and mistakes the situation; he takes a picture to discredit Peter to MJ, whom he also has a crush on. Peter hastily goes back to the bus with the suit. Trying on the glasses on the bus, Peter meets E.D.I.T.H., an AI with access to all of Stark Industries' resources; it currently displays what is on everyone's phones. Seeing Brad about to send MJ the photo, Peter tries telling E.D.I.T.H. to erase the photo on Brad's phone; however, because he has to keep his voice down to avoid suspicion, E.D.I.T.H. does not understand what Peter wants. E.D.I.T.H. asks Peter is Brad is a target, which he confirms; E.D.I.T.H. dispatches a drone from a Stark Industries satellite, which quickly homes in on the bus. In the chaos of his classmates, Peter loses the glasses, being unable to stop the attack; the glasses get all the way to the front of the bus. Ignoring his teacher telling him to sit down, Peter distracts the rest of the bus by claiming to see a goat on one side, allowing him to jump through the sunroof and web-up the drone, causing it to crash and spare Brad. With the glasses back in his possession, Peter sits in the back and corrects E.D.I.T.H on what to do, erasing the incriminating photo. In Prague, the class are admitted to a nice hotel. Peter asks E.D.I.T.H. for a way to keep his class indoors while he and Mysterio fight Molten Man; the class get opera tickets, which were not hard to come by as the entire city is at the festival of lights. MJ tries to get Peter to sit with her, ignoring Brad's useless advances; however, Peter excuses himself to use the restroom. Despite Ned's insistence they stay (as Peter warned him about the attack), Betty ops to leave to see the festival; MJ follows after them. Donning his stealth suit, Spider-Man watches over the festival as Molten Man suddenly appears; unfortunately, Ned and Betty become trapped on a Ferris wheel (as the operator abandoned them for his own safety). Watching from a sage distance is MJ. Spider-Man launches rock debris at Molten Man to keep him from consuming metal, which would empower it enough to reach the Earth's core and destroy it from within. Ned passes the stealth-suited Spider-Man off as a knockoff hero called Night Monkey, who holds the wheel in place as Mysterio goes into a kamikaze attack to destroy Molten Man from within. Molten Man explodes into green energy, leaving behind a weak, but alive Mysterio. A grateful Mysterio goes to a bar with Peter (who has lemonade), where he tells him to follow the path he wants. Seeing Mysterio as Avenger material and a much better successor to Iron Man, Peter inducts him into the Avengers, giving him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses and leaves. After Peter leaves, the bar is revealed to have been mostly a holographic illusion; in truth, the bar was there, but has been abandoned for some time. With the exception of Mysterio and Peter, everyone in the bar was a hologram. Coming out of the shadows are Beck's collaborators, fellow former Stark Industries employees. Beck leads them all in a toast, congratulating them all for helping in the creation of Earth's newest hero: Mysterio. Their helped ranged from tech, costume design, drone control and even Mysterio's backstory as a superhero from another Earth. Using the B.A.R.F. system Beck created to project illusions, they hid drones that cause the actual destruction and substitute Beck with a hologram during the fights; Beck arrives in costume whenever the fight's over, cementing their illusion. They now plan to create an "Avengers Level" threat in London to get Mysterio the credit as Earth's greatest hero. As the teachers have finally wised up to the fact the Elementals attack wherever they go, they plan to cut the trip short; plus the parents have been watching the news and have demanded their children return home for their safety. Seeing this as his only chance, Peter takes MJ to the site of the last attack to confess his feelings; however, she counters by revealing that she has figured out that he's Spider-Man. Before the conversation can go any further, they find a downed drone projector and turn it on. The image is of the air elemental Cyclone. Peter confesses to being Spider-Man, getting MJ and Ned to cover for his absence while he returns to Venice to tell Fury of the deception. In the meantime, Beck is practicing the staged combined Elemental attack with the help of the E.D.I.T.H drones. Feeling the fight lacks something, Beck asks for the destruction to be turned up, causing the practice props to be badly damaged. However, when he checks one of his original drones, he finds one of the projectors missing. While his tech support states that the lose of one projector is not a problem, Beck snaps at him; if Spider-Man finds the projector, they will be exposed to Nick Fury, who will undo all their hard work. Beck decides to kill Spider-Man and his friends to hide his secret, even if they are children. Peter finds Fury just outside the train station in Venice, explaining the situation to him. A very annoyed Fury takes Peter to his base, where he asks him to reveal if he told anyone else. However, both notice Hill is acting off, and its revealed that the entire base was an illusion created by Beck to find out the same question. Knocking Fury out, Beck tortures Peter with illusions to break his will, while using drones to inflict real damage. Peter manages to knock out Beck and Fury asks him for every detail to ensure Beck can't cause more damage. After revealing his friends know the truth, Peter is surprised to find Fury is also an illusion created by Beck, who tricks him into getting hit by a train. An exhausted Peter gets inside and passes out from the pain. Peter wakes up in jail in Holland, where everyone including the criminals are very nice. Breaking out, Peter asks for a cell phone; he calls Happy, asking for his help. Happy brings the Stark jet to pick him up, but Peter cautiously asks him to tell him something only Happy would know about him; Happy rather begrudgingly reveals he was aware Peter made an accidentally movie selection at the hotel while they were in Germany. After revealing that Mysterio is a fake, Peter is shown a suit fabrication machine Tony left behind for him (as his Spider-Man suit is with Ned). Using data Tony stored on the machine, Peter begins creating a custom suit to combat Mysterio. In the meantime, Beck has used E.D.I.T.H. to redirect the class to London to be victims of a combined Elemental attack; the teachers remain clueless of the redirect to a London airport to go home. The real Fury and Hill are there as well, with Beck planning to assassinate Fury as part of the attack as well. The class is tricked onto a bus (which was being driven by one of Beck's collaborators) and left on London Bridge, where the combined Elemental appears. Spider-Man jumps into the illusion from the Stark jet, having sent Happy to collect his class and give MJ the necklace if he doesn't make it. Spidey takes out the drones one after the other, making the illusion fall apart. Watching from the top of the bridge, Beck furiously demands his group repair the illusion. He sends drones after Peter's friends, destroying the jet and chasing them to the Tower of London. Happy tackles a drone, while MJ smashes another with a mace. However, the drones take out their hiding places behind the displays, forcing the group to barricade themselves in the backroom. Peter finds Beck, who overrides E.D.I.T.H.'s concern for his safety (which prevents the drones from firing when in close proximity to him) to force drones to attack Peter with illusions and guns. Spider-Man uses his sixth sense to get past the illusions and knock down Beck. Taking the glasses, Peter orders E.D.I.T.H. to end the attack, causing the Elemental illusion to disappear and the drones to leave. Beck attempts to kill Peter with his original drones, but gets hit by a shot instead, appearing to die. Elsewhere, the drone operator removes a thumb-drive from the computer controlling the drones. Peter meets MJ on the bridge, learning that the necklace was damaged when Happy attacked the drone. However, MJ likes the damage to the necklace. She and Peter awkwardly share a passionate kiss, before she leaves to rejoin the group and Peter to find Happy and another way to leave London. Some time later, Peter talks to May and Happy about the apparent relationship between them. While Happy is sure it could lead to something, May thinks its just a fling. Peter leaves to join MJ for their first date, which him taking her web-slinging through Manhattan. However, after their trip, a news bulletin appears on all the screens in Time Square. J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle has received anonymous footage of the London attack (which was on the thumb-drive Beck's assistant took earlier); he plays it, showing doctored footage that makes it look like Spider-Man was behind the entire thing. However, that's not the worst of it. Mysterio also reveals Spider-Man is Peter Parker to the whole world, making him look bad. In a post credits scene, its revealed Fury and Hill were actually Talos and his wife. Fury asked them to take their place to give the glasses to Parker, while he takes a holographic vacation on a Skrull ship. After being updated, Fury decides it's time to get back to work. | Cast = * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan }} * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds }} * Martin Starr as Roger Harrington * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker * Jake Gyllenhaal as Mysterio / Quentin Beck * Hemky Madera as Mr. Delmar }} * Numan Acar as Dmitri }} * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Angourie Rice as Betty BrantFile:Spider-Man Far From Home Teaser Trailer * J. B. Smoove as Julius Dell * Remy Hii as Brad Davis * Zach Barack }} as Zach | Notes = * The title of the film was revealed via Instagram by Tom Holland, while making an appearance at ACE Comic Con 2018. * Filming for this film started on July 2, 2018, }} and wrapped on October 16, 2018. }} * Originally scheduled with the American release date of July 5, 2019, it was later pushed forward to July 2, 2019. }} * With a worldwide total box office gross of $1,131 billion, this film became the 4th-highest-grossing film of 2019, }} and at its peak the 23rd-highest-grossing film of all time. }} | Trivia = * The license plate of numerous vehicles throughout the movie reference comic book issues that share plot elements with the film: ** Nick Fury's licence plate in Prague reads "ASM28965" and another plate later says "2865 SEP," referencing from September 1965, the first appearance of Molten Man. ** In Berlin, Fury's licence plate reads "MTU83779," a reference to from July 1979. Fury and Parker teamed-up in that issue. ** In London, a turned over car's licence plate read "TASM 143," a reference to , the issue Cyclone made his first appearance and Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson shared their first kiss. ** Talos's licence plate read "HNM 62011," a reference to from 2011. This issue includes a Nick Fury Skrull. * On the backstage of May Parker's fundraiser there is a poster promoting a boxer Crusher Hogan, against whom Peter Parker first tested his powers in the comics. * Donald Glover was considered to reprise his role of Aaron Davis at the beginning of the film. The idea was scrapped to move the plot away from New York as soon as possible. * The suitcase Peter takes to his vacation has the initials B.F.P. embroidered on it, which stands for his Uncle Ben's full name, Benjamin Franklin Parker. * An idea introduced and scrapped early into the movie's development was to make New Asgard one of the stops of the field trip group. * A cameo by Sam Wilson debuting as Captain America was briefly considered for the end of the movie. He would've been leading a team and would call in a favor from Spider-Man. * After Mysterio stages the Water Elemental attack on Venice, Flash Thompson reads an online report about a sailor named Morris Bench who was allegedly exposed to an experimental underwater generator and got hydro powers. In the Prime Marvel Universe, Morris Bench does exist as the villain Hydro-Man, whom the Water Elemental is based on. * Jake Gyllenhaal argued for Quentin Beck to sport a beard since he was supposed to be a soldier from another world, who wouldn't have time to be clean-shaven. * As part of his fictious backstory, Mysterio claims that the universe this film takes place in (the Marvel Cinematic Universe) is Earth-616, and that he comes from Earth-833. Earth-616 is the designation for the Prime Marvel Universe, and Earth-833 is the home of Spider-UK. * In very early versions of the movie's story, Mysterio was going to be a Skrull. }} * It was considered to re-use footage and hear Tony Stark's voice through E.D.I.T.H.. This idea was scrapped among others to avoid dampening the impact of the character's absence. * Peter's stealth suit appears to be inspired by Spider-Man Noir. * At the bar where Peter hands over the E.D.I.T.H. glasses to Quentin Beck, there are elements placed on the walls within Peter's field of vision to subconsciously motivate him to hand the glasses over. These elements include military medals, a picture of glasses, and an blue road signs outright pointing at Beck. }} * Among the pre-designed Spider-Man suits that are showcased in the Stark Industries Jet are the Iron Spider Armor from the Prime Marvel Universe, Superior Spider-Man's suit, the Advanced Suit from Marvel's Spider-Man, the Spider-Armor MK I and MK III, and Spider-Man's stealth suit from Secret War. * When Spider-Man's allies take refuge in the Crown Jewels room in the Tower of London, Ned Leeds points out that a weapon which Happy Hogan misidentifies as a spear is a halberd. Previously in the movie, during the trip's first flight, Ned plays a video game called Beast Slayers. Ned's game avatar is briefly seen, and he is wielding a halberd. * The scene in which Spider-Man covers his eyes in order to ignore Mysterio's illusions and be guided solely by his Spider-Sense is similar to the battle between Spider-Man and Mysterio in the The Spectacular Spider-Man episode "Blueprints". * Spider-Man takes a selfie while web-slinging in a similar way to a game mechanic from Marvel's Spider-Man. * J.K. Simmons previously portrayed John Jonah Jameson in Sam Raimi's ''Spider-Man'' trilogy. When asked to reprise his role, Simmons called Raimi and asked for his blessing. }} * To offer a better reflection of the changes in the state of journalism, this portrayal of J. Jonah Jameson borrowed inspiration from infamous radio show host and far-right conspiracy theorist Alex Jones. | Links = * Marvel films Gallery Videos Trailers Spider-Man Far From Home Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME – International Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Official Trailer Clips New SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME "Hydro-Man" Clip New SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME "Peter & MJ" Clip New SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME "Mysterio & Spider-Man" Clip }} ru:Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Category:Marvel Studios